Jet Pack Guy
Jet Pack Guy is a Secret Agent and an EPF Agent.Jet Pack Guy is probably not his real name, but his code name, similar to Rookie. He always wears "Super Spy Gear", and always carries a Jet Pack, hence his name. Jet Pack Guy never takes off his sunglasses. Rumors Surprisingly, in a youtube video it shows a penguin meeting him. It couldn't have been Penguin Storm, due to the fact Jet Pack Guy was the OTHER penguin. There is more proof in it, showing that the is wearing the black tie (not the bowtie) AND the jet pack. There is even MORE proof, which is he can type numbers. You can see the youtube video here.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZS1jGUQqTog, However, During the video, The Supposed 'Jet Pack Guy' spelt 'Director' wrong. This may mean he was a fake. History Jet Pack Guy debuted in Secret Mission 2: G's Secret Mission. The sound of his jet pack's fuel wakes you up on the second day in the Wilderness. Gary had sent him to track you down and bring you back to the HQ. Originally, he was just supposed to be a random agent that came to rescue you by jet pack, but soon became a permanent agent. He returned in Mission 10 as a member of the Waddle Squad, a group of Secret Agents that tried to capture Herbert. His Jet Pack crashed at the Beach, however, with a mixture of Cream Soda and hot sauce, he was able to refuel it. Later he was fooled by Klutzy into thinking Herbert was at the Dock due to the crab's fake Polar Bear sign. Then he helped trap the real Herbert P. Bear in the Night Club. He made a brief appearance in Mission 11 inspecting the disappearance of several items in the Gift Shop. If you look at the bottom of the Table of Contents in The F.I.S.H. (Factual Informative Spy Handbook), you will see Jet Pack Guy without his Jetpack. Elite Penguin Force Jet Pack Guy first appears in the Nintendo DS game similarly the way he did when he debuted; he came to rescue you and Rookie in the Wilderness. When seeing the agent land he yelled "IT'S THE JET PACK GUY!" making this his permanent nickname. This marked his second appearance in the history of Club Penguin. He then helps and guides you through the game, often along with Rookie. During Mission 8 you had to follow him on a jet pack so you could get to the Tallest Mountain to continue your Puffle training. During Mission 10, you must help him gather up the blueprints of the Test Bots by playing Ice Fishing. During Mission 12, he lands on the Wilderness after running out of fuel on his jetpack while chasing the jetpack Test-bot, and you must get extra jetpack fuel and continue the chase for him. Trivia *Jet Pack Guy is one of the few penguins which can wear two items of the same category at once. Jet Pack Guy can wear a Jet Pack and a tie, both of which are 'neck items'. This means that it is impossible to imitate him. *As revealed on the EPF Game 'System Defender' on the 'Advanced Training', he in fact has eyebrows under his glasses. *Jet Packs were available for penguins in the Festival of Flight, but for members only. *He actualy might be a famous penguin who walks around, but is only on sometimes. Acquaintances *Jet Pack Guy is a friend of Rookie, Gary, Dot, Agent PH, The Agent and the Director of the P.S.A. *He, along the rest of the P.S.A. and EPF, is an enemy of Herbert and Klutzy. See also *Jet Pack Adventure *Secret Missions *Jet Pack Category:Elite Agents Category:PSA Category:DS Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:People Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Spy